


Lightspeed

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [14]
Category: Power Pack, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Julie is a semi-normal girlWho happens to be a superhero
Series: February Fast Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282





	Lightspeed

Julie is a semi-normal girl

Who happens to be a superhero 

She loves it

She loves saving people

Helping those that need it

She embraces the expectations

And meets every single one

With her family by her side


End file.
